Love of Opposite Hunters
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Dean's played with yet another heart, expect this time their are consequences. This time he gets a heart that he wants but also needs. She was not your average's hunter daughter either. She's just a university student with supernatural knowledge
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Prologue**

"Dean, are you coming," a six year old Sam calls his ten year old brother from the Impala.

"What's the big rush," a ten year old Dean says carrying his duffle bag out to the car.

"Here we are," John says handing Sam a brown Cafe bag before handing one to Dean after he puts his duffle into the trunk. "Who's ready for Philadelphia?"

Dean looks at his father and says, "I thought we were going to go visit Bobby?"

"We are, Bobby's at Ron's, he needs mine and Ron's help," John says getting into the driver's seat.

"I thought you'd like seeing Kristie again," Sam says from the backseat.

"Hey I'm always happy to see Kristie," Dean says getting in the front passenger seat.

"So what's the problem then," John asks pulling out of the parking spot.

"Nothing is the problem," Dean says snacking on his fries.

"I think Dean doesn't like Kristie," Sam says.

"I've never said that," Dean says getting agitated.

"So you do like her," Sam says as John smirks from the driver's seat listening to his two sons banter.

"Drop it Sam," Dean says attempting to ignore his pestering brother.

"Come on Dean, just answer the question," Sam pushes on.

"How are we staying in Philly," Dean asks his father.

"Depends, Ron says that things are good, so a few months maybe," John says looking at his eldest son, not missing the smirk on his younger's son face.

"Cool," Dean says before going back to his food.

"Are we going to just keep driving," Sam says munching on his dinner.

"That we are; should be there in about eight to ten hours," John says.

"Cool," Sam says smiling continuing to eat his dinner.

John smiles as he continues to drive watching his two sons. The two boys were so different but had a lot more physical characteristics then personality traits alike. Sam was into book smarts, while Dean was into street smarts. Sam read and watched before attempting to do something, where Dean just got his hands into and learned as he went.

He knew deep in his heart that this wasn't the life Mary would want for the boys. This wasn't the life that Sam would want as he got older. He wished he could give his boys a stable environment like Bill and Ron had for their girls. They were both hunters, one also a single father, each had a daughter.

Joanna Beth was almost four, while her cousin Kristen was ten. Both girls lived in one place and were never moved around. Joanna Beth, or Jo as she was commonly called, had no knowledge but would have some as she got older but would only be trained to the minimum of being able to protect her. Now Kristen, or Kristie as she was commonly called, already had vast knowledge and vast training a lot like his son Dean, the difference being Kristie was also book smart like Sam. She and her father did not put all of their time into her training.

John wished he could that life to his boys, especially Sam. Dean seems to prefer training to school work and things kids his age would normally be doing.

"Dad, seriously how long are we going to be in Philly," Dean asks pulling John away from his thoughts.

"Why do you ask Dean? I thought you liked Philly," John says.

"I do but being there gives Sam false hope about having a 'normal life'," Dean states using air quotes.

John shakes his head at his eldest son, and says, "Dean the only thing I want you to worry about during our time in Philly is having fun with your friend, got it?"

Dean looks at the serious look on his father's face before saying, "got it dad."


	2. Arriving at Ron's

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 1: Arriving at Ron's**

John looked into the back seat to see Sam fast asleep, before looking at the passenger seat and seeing that Dean was also fast asleep as he pulled into the small house's driveway. He could already tell that Bobby was there by his truck. John put the Impala in park as he spotted Bobby Singer and a tall built man with red hair walking towards him.

"Thanks for coming John," the man with the red hair says.

"Anytime Ron, we all need to stick together, is your brother-in-law coming," John says getting out of the Impala.

"No Bill is staying with Ellen and Jo. Jo got the chicken pocks from one of the kids at school. Ellen is attempting to run the Roadhouse and take care of Jo, so he is there," Ron says looking at him.

"That seems fair enough, must have a balance. Should we wake them," Bobby says looking at the two sleeping Winchester boys.

"Nah, John you grab Sam and I'll get Dean, Bobby grab the bags," Ron says as the three men move quickly.

The three men carry the two boys and bags into the house before placing them into the guest room that was only used when one of the three hunters would arrive. It was rare that more than one would be here at a time unless something big was going on. The two men set the boys down in the two camp beds before walking out of the room.

"So what are we dealing with," John asks as they walk towards the attic.

"A few things, signs of a pack of werewolves, vampires, and ghosts," Ron says pulling the string that releases the stairs.

"Wow at least it's not a Weindgo or Reapers," John says as they climb the stairs.

"That's the truth, things could be a lot worst, but let's deal with the problems we have right now," Bobby says as they enter the attic.

"Bill said if we need him, we were to call him, but I'm pretty sure we can handle this," Ron says as he flips the whiteboards over to show his research.

"It doesn't seem that bad," John says looking at the research.

"The vampires are going to be the hardest to deal with," Bobby says looking at it.

"I'd say we take care of the ghosts till full moon, wipe out werewolves, go back to ghosts and end with the vampires because that is when we are going to need Bill," Ron says.

"We also might need him for the werewolves, depending on how many," Bobby says.

"There is at least four but who know how many are in transition," Ron says.

"We need to be extra careful with the Vampires, they like their revenge," John says looking at the board.

"Hopefully Jo will be chicken pox free and Ellen will be here during that time to watch over the kids," Ron says.

"How many ghosts we talking Ron," Bobby asks looking at the board.

"At least 30, but who knows, someone or something keeps disturbing them, its like they just keep popping out of nowhere, some have been dormant for a few hundred years," Ron says looking at them.

"Than we got our work cut out for us, we are going to be here a while," John says looking at them.

"That's what I'm thinking, unless you boys have elsewhere to be," Ron says.

Before they could answer they hear a blood curling scream coming from the floor below them.


End file.
